cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
FASHION LABO Opening Promo
---- Hello, this is CocoPPa Play Management Team. Thank you for playing CocoPPa Play. We are proud to announce the starting of Special Promo to celebrate the opening of that new Event FASHON LABO ※Note: They misspell "fashion" as fashon" Promotion Period 09/30/2017 (Sat) 15:00 to 10/10/2017 (Tue) 15:00 JST ---- ☆Show Battle☆ Post your Show on Twitter with at least 1 Face of the eligible Gacha during the Delivery Event 「Angel's Bear」♪ The most fashionable models will be awarded! The winners will be announced on Notice page in CocoPPa Play and receive Gorgeous Reward! Promo and Quest Details↓ 【Promo duration】 10/10 15:00 ~10/18 15:00(JST) 【Rules】 ①Play eligible Gacha and Get Face! ②Put at least 1 Face of the eligible Gacha on your model(s) and Post screenshot of your Show on Twitter with hashtag & required keyword ♪ ③The winners will be announced within 3 days after the Promo ends. Stay tuned♪ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ■First half of the Quest 10/10 15:00 ~10/14 15:00 (JST) 【Eligible Gacha and Items】 All the Face Items of 「Dance Party of Vampyr」Released on 10/14 (JST). *Vampyr Smile Face ver.A purple *Vampyr Smile Face ver.A yellow *Vampyr Cool Face ver.A purple *Vampyr Cool Face ver.A yellow *Vampyr Cute Wink Face ver.A purple *Vampyr Cute Smile Face ver.A purple *Vampyr Gentle Face ver.A red *Vampyr Cool Smile Face ver.A red Post your Show with hashtag and this keyword, #cocoppapplay_sb1 ♪ (「#cocoppapplay_sb1」 must be posted with your show.) ■Second half of the Quest 10/14 15:00~10/18 15:00(JST) 【Eligible Gacha and Items】 All the Face Items of 「Gâteau de la reine」released on 10/14(JST) * Reine Elegant Wondering Face ver.A brown * Reine Elegant Wondering Face ver.A green * Reine Maid Upset Face ver.A black * Gateau Prince Smiling Face ver.A green * Gateau Prince Smiling Face ver.A orange * Gateau Prince Smiling Face ver.A black * Reine Elegant Sleepy Face ver.A brown * Reine Elegant Sleeping Face ver.A black * Reine Mischievous Smile Face ver.A red * Gateau Prince Cool Face ver.A purple Post your Show with hashtag and this keyword, #cocoppapplay_sb2 ♪ 「( #cocoppapplay_sb2」 must be posted with your show.) ※The "「( " isn't our mistake. Please do not correct that. 【Number of Winners】 A few will be chosen each from the First half and Second of Show Battle Quest. 【Reward】 Premium Rare Gacha Ticket x1 & Winner's fashion will be displayed on Notice page in CocoPPaPlay. Play the eligible Gacha as many times as you can and get Face♪ As long as your model wear any eligible Face Item, you are eligible to enter your show. Decorate your show as you like and enter your best show♪ ※The requested keyword of the First half of Show Battle Quest is different from the one of the Second and vise versa. ※Be sure to post your show with the correct keyword as required. If your show is posted with wrong keyword or without the required one, you will lose the chance to win no matter how many eligible items are used. ※Please note that if your main model that is standing in the middle of the stage does not wear any eligible Face Item, you will lose the change to win. ※Winners will receive Reward Item in their Present Box within 3 days after the winners are announced. ※Please note that we cannot answer any question regarding the process of choosing the winners. ☆Cheering☆ When you cheer other users during promo, you will get at least 10 「Heart Cross」each time you cheer♪ There is a possibility you get max 100000 「Heart Cross」at a time♡ You can trade 「Heart Cross」 for Special Items such as *10Play Gacha Ticket *48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket ...There are more♡ To trade your 「Heart Cross」, Visit 'Menu' > 'Trade Station' > Promo Gift♡ ※You can get 「Heart Cross」by cheering till 10/18 15:00 (JST) but trade it for Special Item till 10/25 15:00(JST) through Trade Station. Enjoy CocoPPa Play♡ Category:Events Category:Promotions Category:2017 Category:2017 Promotion